Loyalty, Truth and Architecture
by R5 is my life
Summary: Percy has been in dismay for the past two years, ever since Annabeth died in battle. But when he gets summoned to Olympus, almost two years of the incident, everything changes. Is it possible he could see Annabeth again? (may change title when I think of a better one)


Loyalty, Truth and Architecture

Rating: K

Summary: Percy has been in dismay for the past two years, ever since Annabeth died in battle. But when he gets summoned to Olympus, almost two years of the incident, everything changes. Is it possible he could see Annabeth again?

* * *

Percy sighed, gazing at the gravestone he was currently sitting in front off.

_Annabeth Chase_

_Best friend, sister, daughter, fiancé_

_Nov 15, 1994-Oct 21, 2014_

He had come every day since she died, almost two years ago.

October 21, 2014, was the worst day of his life. He and Annabeth had been fighting side by side, just like they had been for 8 years, against Medusa, the Minotaur, and a Chimera.

The last time he saw her alive and smiling was before the battle field got smoked. Her blonde hair was pulled back in a ponytail, her gray eyes were sparkling like diamonds, she was smiling, wearing her special, lightweight armor, and the band of gold on her left ring finger was glinting.

Percy and Annabeth had been engaged for 8 1/2 months; the wedding was to be in approximately a month, around her 20th birthday.

He holds onto that memory, thinks of it, whenever the picture of her mangled body pops into his head.

Because when the smoke cleared, everyone else on the battlefield heard a heartbreaking cry of dismay.

Annabeth Chase, architect of Olympus, was gone.

* * *

On September 15th, 2016, Zeus showed up on Percy's door step.

"Perseus Jackson. You have been summoned to Olympus."

Although Zeus did not like Percy very much, he pitied the man for losing his best friend and true love. He knew true love when he saw it. _(Not to sound like Aphrodite or anything...)_

When Percy arrived, he saw all the gods, Hades included, sitting in their thrones, waiting for him.

He could barely look at Athena, as she looked like Annabeth.

But when he did look at her, he saw kindness painted on her face.

"You have been summoned to discuss the matter of Annabeth Chase."

He winced, and his face became a mask, just like every other time her name was mentioned.

"Perseus Jackson. Ever since my daughter met you, I have wanted to keep you two apart. But seeing you two grow closer made me realize that my grudge against your father should not break apart my daughter and the most important person in her life, her best friend. I could tell you two really cared about each other. You never hurt her, and for that, I thank you. And thank you, for taking care of her."

As Athena sat down, Aphrodite stood.

"I know you two truly loved each other. Anytime another guy or girl entered your lives, like Rachel or Jason, **(1)**, you never wavered. I tried once, as an experiment of course, to send down an image of a women that no man can resist. But you did. I knew then that the rumor was true. When two people, who in this case are you and Annabeth, love each other so much, that even I, the goddess of love, can't interfere, they are meant to be together, forever. Literal soul mates who must never be separated or..." Under her breath, she said "something bad will happen to both of them over time."

"Well, that's NOT going to happen. She's gone," Percy replied bitterly, replying to the part he heard.

"I know you're hurting son. I can tell. And even though she wasn't the first girl that _I _would choose for you, she's perfect fo you," Poiseden spoke softly.

"That is why we summoned you here, Perseus. It involves the matter Aphrodite mentioned. This has never happened before. So we needed some time to discuss. And we have all come to a conclusion. We have agreed to bring Annabeth Chase back... well, Hades will... and we will offer you both the chance, you for the second time, to become gods. We hope you accept this time, as you will not be leaving Ms. Chase behind."

Percy stood there, shell shocked. He must have heard Zeus wrong. They're bringing Annabeth back?

He numbly nodded, the first smile since Annabeth died, spreading across his face.

"Do you accept an eternal life with Ms. Chase by your side? You as the god of loyalty, truth and tides, and her as the goddess of architecture and tongues (2)."

"If she accepts, I accept," Percy replied to Zeus.

"Very well. You may go. The process of bringing Ms. Chase back will take a little time. About two months. We will summon you the day she will return because we need something from you."

Percy nodded, and left.

* * *

In two months, he became his old self. He trained and by the time two months were over, he looked exactly as he did before Annabeth died.

When he talked to his friends, they did a double take. He was happy, glowing, strong- for the first time in two years.

When they asked what happened, he hesitated, and looked at the sky.

When no response came, he told them.

They too, were shocked. But happy.

Together they all decorated what was Percy and Annabeth's apartment for her arrival.

* * *

On November 15th, Percy was summoned to Olympus.

When he arrived, all the gods stood around an open silver casket, waiting for him.

He walked over to them, and peered inside the casket. There was Annabeth, hair fanned around her face, no battle scars.

Percy's heart stopped. He hadn't seen Annabeth since the day she died. And now... she was coming back to him.

Hades stood, and spoke. "Nephew. The process is almost complete. We only need one thing from you. Well... actually two things. One: a drop of your blood. And two: your love for Annabeth."

Apollo approached Percy, ready to extract a little bit of blood from his arm.

Once done, Aphrodite approached. "I need you to think of all the good memories of Annabeth you have."

Percy closed his eyes, placed his hand on Aphrodite's arm and let all the happy memories engulf him completely.

Annabeth's face flashed though his mind. He could feel the memories passing between himself and Aphrodite.

Then, the memories started slipping.

Terrified at losing his memories of Annabeth, the love of his life, Percy let go of Aphrodite's arm.

"It's okay, I already have enough," replied Aphrodite, whose hands were covered in a sea green mist that matched Percy's eyes.

She placed the mist over Annabeth's body, and Apollo did something with the blood.

The two gods stepped back. Then, in unison, all the gods raised their hands and uttered a prayer.

Once complete, Hades spoke his part alone.

The casket began to glow.

All of a sudden, there was a huge flash of light, then it faded completely.

Percy crept tentatively over to the casket and peered in, just as Annabeth's grey eyes flew open.

"Percy?" she whispered, a few tears in her eyes, hoping this wasn't just a dream of vision of some sort.

Eyes mirroring hers, Percy whispered back, "I'm here Annabeth. You're really here. We're together again."

She slowly sat up, looking around at the semi-circle of gods that were standing around her casket.

Grey eyes found grey. Athena nodded, finally giving her consent to Percy, telling her they could be together.

Without notice, Annabeth broke down in tears. She buried her face in Percy's chest as he held her close to him.

"I missed you so much, Seaweed Brain. I thought I'd never see you again. I love you."

"Oh, Annabeth. I missed you too, Wise Girl. I love you so, so much. You are my world.

The young, reunited couple sat there, holding, supporting each other, as the gods looked over at them, glad to see them back together, happy.

After a brief meeting regarding Annabeth, and the couples god-hood- in which Percy and Annabeth never let go of each other- they decided to go home. They'd have plenty of time to become gods later. Maybe tomorrow. They needed at least one day together first.

"Come on Annabeth, let's go home."

_FIN_

* * *

(1)- don't remember what I was going to say here... :p

(2)- Tongues- as in languages

A/N: Hope you enjoyed the story :) I was thinking about writing an epilogue/ sequel. What do you guys think?

~R5 is my life


End file.
